


Trapped in a Closet

by Ice_cold_kills



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, Girlfriends - Freeform, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, LGBTQ Character, More angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_cold_kills/pseuds/Ice_cold_kills
Summary: Don't mind this little vent fic. None of this has happened to me fwi I just need to let off some steam. Sorry if this is rough I wrote this pretty quickly..





	Trapped in a Closet

They sat scared, nervous, trembling on the ground. Bedroom door pounding from the outside.

 

"Izabelle open the damn door!"

 

That isn't their name.. They stayed on the ground, not wanting to move. Fear overcoming them, they heard the door busting open.

 

"What the fuck are you doing?"

 

Why now?

 

"Get out of my room."

 

"Explain this shit!"

 

They look up to see their uncle holding the gift meant for their girlfriend.

 

"What about it."

 

"So I've been housing a gay fag all along?"

 

"Pansexual there is a difference."

 

They feel metal hitting their face, warm liquid now dripping from their nose.

 

"Get out of my house."

 

"Fine. You never cared about me anyway."

 

Skye grabs their bag, stuffs as many clothes and shit that will fit in it, then storms out the door.

 

They then call their friend who will help them on their way to Washington.

 

Looking back one last time to their childhood home, they start running in the rain to said friends house.

 

Finally, some safety...


End file.
